Grenadier (manga)
Grenadier (Japanese: グレネーダー, Hepburn: Gurenēdā?) is a manga series written and illustrated by Sōsuke Kaise, published in Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace in 2003. The manga was licensed in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing.[1] The manga was adapted into an animated television series in 2004. The anime series aired on WOWOW from October 14, 2004 to January 13, 2005, totaling twelve episodes. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grenadier_(manga)# hide *1 Plot *2 Characters *3 Media **3.1 Anime *4 Reception *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=1 edit Grenadier follows the travels of the buxom and beautiful Rushuna Tendō, an expert senshi, and the samurai Yajirō Kojima, a mercenary swordsman. A Senshi or "Enlightened" is one who is skilled to some degree in the use of guns. The series begins with Yajirō and a small army of samurai launching a frontal assault against a fort in an attempt to free their lord, which was taken over by a group of gunners. The assault fails. Yajirō orders a retreat, but is spotted by the enemy and chased to a small cliff, which he jumps off of to escape. With his pursuers still following, he follows a nearby hot-water stream upcurrent where he finds Rushuna bathing in a hot spring. She seems undisturbed by his presence or her own nudity and hides him in the hot spring with her ample breasts as cover until the enemy passes them by. After this, she introduces herself as a traveler and reveals the ultimate battle strategy to Yajirō; to avoid battle by removing an enemy's will to fight. Hearing the gunfire of the renewed assault upon the fort, Yajirō leaves Rushuna to rejoin combat. He arrives in time to see the leader of the gunners use a Gatling gun to decimate the samurai. Rushuna also arrives at this point and shows her considerable gun talent and effectively ends the battle by defeating the lead gunner and rescuing the lord by herself. Something in him changing, Yajirō decides to become Rushuna's partner and travel with her. During their travels, Rushuna and Yajirō face a mysterious masked figure known only as "The Jester" who is responsible for a weapon called "Enlightened Evil". Then they discover that Tenshi, who sent Rushuna to travel in order to learn the "Ultimate Battle Strategy", had apparently put a price on her head. Joined by a young girl named Mikan Kurenai, a balloon maker, Rushuna and Yajirō make their way to the capital of Tento. Along the way they overcome many of the Juttensen, Tenshi's elite personal bodyguard. When the three reach Tento they discover the truth and the final showdown against the Jester begins. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=2 edit Main article: List of Characters in Grenadier - The Senshi of SmilesRushuna Tendō is a senshi was trained in the positive teachings and kind ideals of Tenshi. A former pre-Juttensen candidate, she is trained in the use of a revolver, specializing in shooting to disable rather than to kill. Yajirō Kojima is a swordsman also known as the "Rearguard Tiger" or "Tiger of the Rearguard", who battles in an attempt to bring about world unity. Mikan Kurenai is an orphaned girl who comes from a family of balloon makers. Despite her young age, she is a master balloon artist, being able to construct balloons of all shapes and sizes. Mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: List of Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles media Animehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=4 edit Grenadier ~The Senshi of Smiles~ (グレネーダー 〜ほほえみの閃士〜, Gurenēdā ~Hohoemi no Senshi?) was adapted by Studio Live into an anime television series comprising 12 episodes. It began airing on WOWOW from October 14, 2004 till January 13, 2005. The opening theme is "Kohaku" and ending theme is "Kanashimi ni Makenaide" (悲しみに負けないで?) by Mikuni Shimokawa. When the series was later re-broadcast, opening and ending themes were replaced with "Akatsuki no Sora wo Kakeru" (暁ノ空ヲ翔ル?) and "Hana no Youni" (花のように?) by Hiromi Sato. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Manga :"If you prefer your action stories free of humor and completely serious then this series isn't for you. But if you like the idea of a skimpily-clad lead female character who reloads her revolver by bouncing six bullets out of her cleavage and loading them into her gun in midair then you should check out this title." — Matthew Alexander, Mania.[2] :"Yes, Rushuna is eye-candy and there are plenty of upskirt shots to keep most otaku happy, but she's also a complete badass with a gun. Hopefully future volumes will develop her character more so this isn't all we have to judge her on." — A. E. Sparrow, IGN.[3] ;Anime :"The character of Yajiro is a refreshing change from the typical male sidekick seen in this genre. Rushuna's character is not quite as appealing at the start, but her ties to the underlying main plot, along with the plot itself, have great potential." — Luis Cruz, Mania.[4] :"Well, Rushuna seems to have a penchant for baths and hotsprings, which means nudity of the non-explicit variety. There are also a lot of battles and fights, which does lead to red shirt death and bleeding wounds. Things never get really messy, though, so the show is probably fine for teenagers." — Stig Høgset, T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews.[5] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=6 edit #'Jump up ^' "天才少女閃士．海瀨壮祐" (in Chinese). Ever Glory Publishing. Retrieved 2009-07-24. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix #'Jump up ^' Alexander, Matthew (August 9, 2006). "Grenadier Vol. #01". Mania. Retrieved February 7, 2011. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix #'Jump up ^' Sparrow, A. E. (August 9, 2006). "Grenadier Vol. 1 Review". IGN. Retrieved February 7, 2011. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix #'Jump up ^' Cruz, Luis (June 29, 2005). "Grenadier Vol. #1 (also w/box)". Mania. Retrieved February 7, 2011. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix #'Jump up ^' Høgset, Stig. "Grenadier". T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews. Retrieved February 7, 2011. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&action=edit&section=7 edit *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090622211558/http://www.tokyopop.com/product/1679/Grenadier/1.html Tokyopop's Grenadier website] via the Wayback Machine *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=5177 Grenadier] (manga) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grenadier_(manga)&oldid=622598062"Categories: *Manga series *2003 manga *2004 anime television series *Action anime and manga *Adventure anime and manga *Anime Works *Ecchi anime and manga *Kadokawa Shoten manga *Shōnen manga *Tokyopop titles *Western (genre) anime and manga *WOWOW shows Category:Grenadier Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Anime Category:Grenadier/Franchise Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sosuke Kaise Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Tokyopop Category:Shonen Ace Category:Hiroshi Kojina Category:Akira Okeya Category:Studio Live Category:Group TAC Category:MMedia Blasters Category:WOWOW Category:Manga Category:Shows By Sosuke Kaise Category:Shows By Wendee Lee Category:Shows By Cindy Robinson Category:Shows By Bob Pappenbrook Category:Shows By Kadokawa Shoten Category:Shows By Tokyopop Category:Shows By Shonen Ace Category:Shows By Hiroshi Hojina Category:Shows By Akira Okeya Category:Shows By Studio Live Category:Shows By Group TAC Category:Shows By Media Buster Category:Shows By WOWOW Category:MediaMass